jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oraltor Nadon
Oraltor Nadon is the Ithorian Grand Master of the Free Jedi Order. He tends to spend the vast majority of his time in the jungles of Rodia communing with the trees and animals which dwell therein. He carries a lightsaber made from a tooth of an Ithorian dragon, a stone knife, a bag of seeds, and a spear. Early Life Oraltor spent his early days on his home planet of Ithor. When he was still very young, he was chosen by Nguni to be trained as a priest in service of the Mother Jungle. While undergoing this training, he came to revere nature and learned how to stimulate the growth of plants. He also learned how to befriend animals and tamed one of the wild Ithorian dragons. In his sixteenth year, the Force gave him a vision of a giant tree in Jedi robes and shortly thereafter two Jedi crashed on Ithor. Oraltor found the crash site and took the two Jedi under his protection. At their request, Oraltor took them to meet his master. Nguni was most pleased with this and showed his true colors. For he had become corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force and killed one of the Jedi. While Nguni was distracted trying to deal with the second Jedi, Oraltor impaled his old master on the end of his spear. This action caused him to be exiled from Ithor. Post-exile Having saved her life, the Jedi, Alorilae,agreed to take Oraltor to Coruscant and speak with the Jedi Council on his behalf. When they arrived on Coruscant,however, the Jedi Council decided not to allow his training. Oraltor fled from the planet and spent the next two years trying to come to grips with himself and with his vision of the tree. While on Gamorr, a former Jedi Master named Jeralda, took Oraltor under her wing and helped him find peace with his crimes and with his exile. After a year and a half on Gamorr, he received a message through the Force telling him to return to Coruscant, for the Jedi Council had reconsidered their former judgment on his case. He returned to Coruscant and after being tested in both ability and tendancy to turn to the darkness, he was assigned to Alorilae as a Padawan learner. Jedi Training Oraltor spent the first five months of his training in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant listening to the Force and studying in the Jedi Library. While there, he found an ancient document that had not been looked at for over a century that dealt with a temple infused with the Dark Side of the Force on the planet Rodia. He found this interesting and began to put the document away when the Force told him that this document should never fall into the wrong hands. Thus, Oraltor stole the document and erased any memory of its existence from the archives. Around this time Oraltor felt someone calling out to him through the Force from the Unknown Regions. He told his Master and the Jedi Council about his earlier vision and the calling and he and Alorilae were sent to investigate what this could mean. Enter the Neti In the unknown regions Oraltor and his Master stumbled upon a planet where lived a wise, six thousand year-old Neti who had been searching for one he deemed worthy for most of his life. When he had found Oraltor through the Force three years prior, he had known that his time had finally come at last. Thus he had summoned Oraltor to his home in order that he may finally enter the land of the dead. Although his time had come, he wished for one to carry on his legacy. Thus as he died, Oraltor could feel the Neti's essence enter into him. This gift was both a blessing and a curse. It brought to Oraltor unnaturally long life, the Neti's wisdom, and a greater ability in precognition. Oraltor was able to see so many possible futures that he could not gain any real advantage through his visions. After this, he and Alorilae left the planet and returned to Coruscant where the council had Oraltor go through the Jedi Trials. =Brulax Ruso= A few years after his encounter with the Neti, the Jedi Council assigned Oraltor a padawan. The young Sakiyan, Brulax Ruso, was a tad bit hot-headed and tended to act without thinking. Although frustrating at times Oraltor trained him up to the rank of Jedi Knight. A few years later, however, Brulax killed a Sith in cold blood and was exiled from the Jedi Order. After seeing his own Padawan act this way, Oraltor believed that he had failed and resigned from the order and took it upon himself to find and destroy every copy of the temple document and to explore the unknown regions. Republic strike force After a decade of exploration, Oraltor decided to return to the Jedi Order where he eventually became a member of a Republic task force sent to Tatooine to stop a herd of Krayt Dragons from destroying a city on the planet. With the success of this mission, Oraltor was reunited with his old Padawan, Brulax Ruso. Oraltor continued helping this group undertake various dangerous missions for the Republic before the group fractured. Free Jedi Order Oraltor once again resigned from the Jedi Order and returned to the unknown regions to continue his explorations. Shortly thereafter he heard about a resurgence of Sith activity in the known galaxy and the breaking of the Jedi into various smaller factions. He returned to the galaxy at large to see how he could help bring the galaxy back under control. At this time, Brulax contacted him and asked him to come to Rodia to help establish what would late become known as the Free Jedi Order. While on Rodia, Oraltor became well acquainted with Rulin Kahar, the son of Darth Dragus. Shortly after arriving, his urge for exploration got the better of him. He rode off into the jungle for about six months where he set up caches of weapons and food in caves all around the primary continent and he took it upon himself to destroy the dark side temple. Having arrived at the temple, Oraltor received a vision where he had to confront his own past. He had to face Nguni again. This time, he did not kill his master in cold blood, instead he allowed himself to be slain by Nguni. As the lightsaber passed through him, Oraltor blacked out. He woke up a few days later with Rulin Kahar, Brulax Ruso, and a Chandra-fan named Takwen wondering what had happened. Oraltor led them farther into the temple where they met another Neti, the brother of the one who Oraltor had met fifty years prior. This Neti tried to find one who was able and willing to be corrupted by his own lust for power. While Rulin distracted the Neti, Oraltor dealt the final blow, seemingly destroying the darkness of the temple. At this time, Lady Kitana and Lord Endor came to Rodia and Oraltor delivered her baby, Vespa. Kitana returned to the light and Endor seemed to abandon the ways of the sith. After giving Kitana a little training, they both left Rodia and neither one would ever return. Returning to the temple, Oraltor used the area's seismic activity to destroy it through a volcanic eruption. With nothing else to do, Oraltor took Takwen as an apprentice and trained him up to the point where he was ready to face the Jedi Trials. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:males Category:Ithorian Category:Jedi